The Legend of Zelda: Mysteries of the Dark Realm
by Snow22
Summary: A legend beyond the generations, when Shadow Link and Vaati comes to rule the world who will be there to stop him? Updating chapters as we sit. . Rated for future blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shines beyond the forest trees and induces the earth to make its music. Only a certain few can hear these tunes simply radiating from the grounds. The lands of Hyrule have been in a peaceful generation for almost three hundred years, free of war and suffering and not a single hand has been laid on the lands. Princess Zelda rules the kingdom that her father left behind with a firm but gentle hand. But deep in the forests, most are unknowing to the outside world. A small child of the Kokiri race giggled as she raced through the trees, listening to the sounds of the earth making music. She was different than the original Kokiri tribe, as were most new ones, shaped like animals in a child's body. She was of jaguar shape completely covered in spotted fur with green cat-like eyes. On her shoulder rode a small green male fairy she carried with here everywhere. Today she was visiting the tribe next to theirs calling themselves Orphans of the Hylian Race. She swerved past the stumps and listened for the roar of the majestic waterfalls. There at the cliff where the waterfalls flowed into the river that made Lake Hylia, stood her master the swift Midna. She was the great-granddaughter of the previous Twilight Princess and also had Hylian blood within her veins. Her hair was jet ink black and she had small orange highlights dotting it. Her skin was unusually pale with blue splotches ever here and there, with blood red eyes and a sharp-toothed smile. Her long ears flickered as she stabbed and swung at her current opponent the so-claimed leader of the Orphans, Mido. He had long brown hair that was slightly spiked towards the tips with green eyes and long ears as well. Mido wore a sleeveless tattered green T-shirt with dark baggy pants while Midna wore a sleeveless black T-shirt and slim blue pants. The two were training against one another, Mido with his brown staff made from bronze and Midna with her blackened sword swiping and scowling at one another as if they were really in a duel. The two had been good friends but also worst enemies.

Midna, backing away by doing a back flip put her finger to her lips and listened to the background. All he could hear was the twittering of birds and the sounds of the rushing water behind. But she pointed to the dense brush giving a great infamous smirk, "I know you are watching us Andria. Come on out."

The Kokiri girl smiled as she rose up from her camouflaged area, smiling as she climbed the trunk of a thick tree. "Hi there Mido. How's it going?"

"Hey squirt." He told while rubbing his forehead free of sweat, "Why are you here today?"

"No reason. I just wanted to go to the Temple with you guys. I was wondering how everyone at the orphanage works."

Midna smiled and gripped her student's waist, picking her up with splinters getting caught in her enormous claws. She cradled her and then with one swift movement, placed her onto her back. "Well curiosity can be a good thing. But I thought you already knew all this stuff."

"Well the Kokiri were wondering again. They think I'm crazy for going into the Temple but I know that the only things that are in there are cobwebs and you guys. Maybe a couple sheep…" It went silent and Andria's ears perked up as she looked around, "speaking of which, where is blondie anyway?"

Midna smiled, "Well he is…" Mido interrupted with a scoff, "Overslept. Again. Midna, you've got to get that boy into better habits otherwise there will be an unbalance in the chore list."

"Give it time, you were like that no more than two years ago Mido."

It was true that the teenagers had to all do something to keep up the primary goals of their temple. Midna's job was to oversee that everyone was doing okay and to help guide people through the Lost Forest because she was the only one who knew how to get through. Mido was the leader and handed out the chores daily. Link, the blondie that Andria was referring to was supposed to herd the sheep daily from the pastures in the Lost Woods and hand them to Saria. Saria the green-haired maiden who was like the rest an orphan, usually milked, fed and sheered the sheep. From their wool she made the fabrics they wore and from their milk created most of their food. The twins were the washers and cleaners of the temple, consistently trying to keep things in order. Along the way they had picked up great battle strategies that if ever there were a time to defend one's self, they would seek their knowledge.

Andria enjoyed seeing he sheep all bleating to the entrance of the ground-level four story temple made by the ancient people out of stone and mortar. It was rumored that instead of water they used the blood of the fallen comrades in battle. Andria chased the sheep around, hugging each of them in her arms and snuggling her face within their curly fur. Midna chuckled, tilting her head to let her know they were going inside. She followed closely and marveled at the entrance hall. Banners with golden Hylian letters stretching down their red color hung on either side of the large semi-circular hall. Two doors led to the main chamber where feasts were held every night and sometimes music was played. The dainty sounds of an ocarina flew past as they proceeded into the doorway to the far left colored silver. Once it hinged open the area of a small pond held within the temple was exposed as well with the outer walls. A garden was fenced in the back corner with many vegetables and cuckoos pecking at seeds dug into the ground. Another teenage boy kneeled along the water's edge just before the small bridge that crossed to the patch of land in the center. His hair was cut at his shoulders but hung straight and long in a mess of blonde. He had a slightly muscular build and his pointy green hat sat next to him as he washed his face. The two crossed their arms, Mido giving him a swift kick to his side. He sat there holding the area with dirt on his face dripping off, "Ouch…what was that for?"

"When the rooster crows, all of us are supposed to rise. You were the only one who didn't Link."

"I had a nightmare last night. I'm sorry Mido."

But thus, he did forgive the youngest of the group, only a year than the rest but still picked on for it. The twins rushed in, huffing and hiding their eyes under thick red bangs while carrying the laundry. The two brothers handed one another soap and began to scrub the dirt and grime out of the clothing, not even saying one word to the group. Saria called in for lunch and they all stopped their work and hopped up going back into the main entrance hall and into the main doors. The Great Hall was stretched over a mile long either way only filled with tables at the beginning where stone floors had been laid. All the rest was a flowery courtyard where sparrows and other small animals frolicked as the orphans sat down for a nice meal. Saria came in, her green hair glittering in the bright sunshine with large blue eyes blinking as she carried a huge caldron full of the daily meal. Today's lunch was chicken broth soup with a slice of goat cheese and yogurt. Not too much but it was enough to fill them up. Saria graciously put large amounts into each wooden bowl; even Andria's and offered them slices of bread and cheese. Their words were lost in the entirety of the courtyard, the twins discussing with Mido about monster sightings. He claimed this to be normal in the Lost woods, for artifacts good and evil lied in that area. Midna, Link and Saria talked and joked about the forests, laughing about the gentle Skull Kid's festival they would attend next week. Midna knew each Skull Kid and taught them like they were her brothers and sisters. She had also been the primary fencing master for Link, who was still slightly clumsy with a blade. "Link…" She beckoned, patting his flat head. He blushed, adjusting his hat to where he could see. "Yes Midna?"

"I'd like to see you in my training area before the Great Deku Tree. We need to go over your skills as a becoming warrior."

"Okay. Are we going to talk with the Father Tree today?"

"If it's necessary we might. What do you wish to know?"

"Some stuff about our pasts and what happened that so many parents just lost their kids. All at the same age, all with the same problem. Was it destiny that brought us here like this?"

Midna smiled, taking a huge gulp of her soup, "Do not worry so much about it. In time, we will all learn why we are assembled here."

Andria pawed at the vegetables floating in her soup. Link looked into Midna's eyes and saw a flash run across her pupil. In a whisper only audible to her ears he asked, "you know don't you?"

Suddenly his bowl floated and the fluids were shoved down his throat. Midna giggled, this was one of her special powers the ability to psychically control objects with her mind. She could also shape objects out of mundane things like a statue from wood or her hair into a large hand. She stood up and placed her bowl on the separate table where it would be whisked away by the twins later and cleaned. Saria gave a worried sigh and started to walk with Midna to the training grounds. She told as they scooted through the tall weeds and ivy vines hanging done, "Midna, wasn't that a little harsh?"

"The boy needs to grow some fat on him. He's way too small for his age. Sixteen years old and still sleeps in when the rooster crows. I don't blame him. It would be a luxury to sleep in."

Saria sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I fear that something's going to happen that can't be undone. Even he said that he had a nightmare. That's something very rare for us. While we are training today, ask him of what he dreamt. Listen to him with your heart Midna."

"What do you think I do when my ears hear the words coming from the mouths of my friends? Wisdom is not acquired through ignorance Saria. Do good to learn this."

Link traveled far into the Lost Woods, avoiding strange Deku monsters that came out of the nuts on the ground. He fought off as many as he could before finally retreating to the training area. It was an expansive place where the Great Deku tree sat in a crater-like fissure with his roots spreading and creating the very forest itself. He was aged and had marks and burns to show it, looking wise in slumber. Midna and Saria were sprawling with one another, she armed with a small dagger fighting Midna's darkened blade. Link drew his silver sword and launched himself into battle. Midna threw her arm in his way and flicked his forehead just as he was beginning to swing at her. With tiredness in her voice she shouted, "Do not launch your whole body like a cannon but rather use your sword as an extension of your arm. Fight with a good strategy and you will prevail."

Using a blocking move, she disrupted Saria's attack and knocked her against the ground. "That is enough from you Saria. Work on protecting your lower left side. Link, you are up next."

Link stepped up and the two crossed blades. They both jumped back a few feet from each other, a look of determination in each other's eyes. Both were great warriors looking for victory. Midna glared at him, trying to scan and see if he had any visible weaknesses today. She noticed a slight twitch in his muscle when he moved to the right and remembered that he fell on that side when he was young. "Link…what was your nightmare about?"

He hummed, dodging a blade nearly hitting his flesh on the right. He swirled around and clashed his blade to hers, trying to make her ears ring so she couldn't balance. The two both had dirty methods of felling their enemies.

"There was darkness enveloping everything. You were in a black dress and I was…" He gasped and dropped his blade, letting Midna openly pretend to stab him in the stomach.

"I win…"

He was shaking violently while his ears started to lower and pupils became small. "M-Midna…look behind you! That's him…"

She looked over her shoulders and nearly dropped her sword as well but held a tight grip on the handle. Saria helped Link from the ground and stared with them. There on the top of the Deku Tree's tip was a dark shadow-like person with completely black skin and black hair. The only thing that wasn't dark were his eyes that instead were a bright bloody red simply glowing from his face. He gave a pure white grin, showing sharp canines while crossing his arms. Midna stared at him and realized it, "Link…it's you."

"Very good Twili woman." The Shadow Link mused, his voice sounding like he was taunting the three. "I've been watching you three ever since you were young. And let me tell you, this peace makes me sick. I think it's time that the master and I changed this place around a little."

"You won't do anything like that!" Midna shouted, leaping into the air. She spun in a wild circle, knocking the shadow off the tree. She grabbed his tunic and pinned him after flying forty feet in the air. She stood in the tiny crater his body created, and placed the blade to his throat. In response he gave a smile and whispered, "And what a perfect queen you will be to my new kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Link smirked underneath Midna's grip and grabbed her hand tightly. "You are lovely when you are angry Midna. Don't tell me you didn't know about this?"

"What are you talking about you creature borne of darkness?" She hissed, knocking his head against the ground with violence raging in her soul. Her ears flickered in annoyance. She knew why he was here, not like the others. She knew what he was talking about.

"Why don't I tell your friends then?" He kicked his legs up, flinging her up and then drop-kicked her into the dust on her stomach with his foot resting on the small of her back. "I am the King of Shadows. My master Vaati freed me to become ruler of this land. And in doing so I will overthrow your princess and find my new queen. I think I've decided for Midna to be my bride."

Link gave a sneer and picked up his blade, sticking it to his nose, "Why? Why her?"

"She has the blood of the Twili. She has powers beyond our knowledge and for unknown reasons. She is of darkness like me. Face it, you aren't even a master at the blade. Just give up now and I promise your death will be swift."

He instead yelled, slicing the Shadow Link in half but his body reformed itself. Instead of throwing a blade back to Link, he simply threw his fist and impacted Link's nose. A stream of blood gushed out, Link yelped in pain adjusting his bone back into place with a crack. Saria pulled her dagger out and cut Shadow's leg off, freeing Midna. The three stood in a triangle, with Link having blood simply oozing down his tunic, Midna having bruises on her back and Saria in complete shock. "Isn't this an inspirational sight? Well, be warned fellow orphans, this forest and world as you know it will soon be changed. Transformed to a world of my own, with no light to burn me. Goodbye. I'm looking forward to having you for a wife, Midna."

The Shadow dissipated in the light and Midna roared, slashing at the area fully with her whole body, screaming in fear and horror. "Go away you jerk! Go away, you vile fiend! You stupid man!"

"Midna! Calm down!" Saria shouted, grabbing her arms tightly in a motherly hold. It took a few seconds for her to realize what she was doing and she stopped with tears running down her face. Link stepped behind his trainer and cocked his head confused, "All right, I want answers from you. Who was that, how does he know you and why was he here today?"

"Okay…but this might take a while." She looked up to the evening skies turning golden orange in the hour of twilight right before the night struck her foul hand on the sunny lands.

She sat daintily on a small stump as Saria played small tunes on her ocarina, closing her eyes while listening to Midna's details, "Well, a long time ago the Twilight Realm was invaded by those of the Dark Realm, a place very similar to ours only with a pure dark passion made entirely of evil. My great-grandmother did everything in her power to stop their forces from coming into the castle. But she couldn't stop them thus she decided to come up with another solution. She and the King of Darkness himself made a truce that the first female child would marry his prince, Shadow. So the king passed away and left his son to rule. Unfortunately he was thrown off the throne from a Wind Mage called Vaati who was so overpowering that he offered a proposal to Shadow. If he could get me back to the Dark Realm and marry me while also taking out the world of light that we live in, he would disown the royal status he stole."

"So it's just a big game of monkey in the middle. And this Vaati character…why did he steal the throne anyway?"

"Vaati was very bullied growing up, and hated how the royal members never helped him. As he grew older, his perspective grew twisted and he thought if he couldn't take over every realm, he wouldn't be able to save the suffering people."

Saria scoffed and told, "Well, problem is there is no suffering right now. Why does he want to hurt this world?"

"Because is evil and insane. It's also the three-hundredth year that our land has been in peace."

"And what are we going to do about this?" Link asked, placing his sword back into his sheath silently. Midna gave a wide smile her eyes glimmering, "We're going to warn my friend, Princess Zelda. She will give us a task to travel the world in search of adventure. And in this search we will find love, secrets, hopes and dreams while finding ourselves. Are you ready? Because Hyrule, here we come." She pointed her black sword to the moonlight with the two confused behind her, shrugging. They decided to go with it and rose their weapons to the skies, hoping for victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Midna looked down to a small Skull Child and bent down, balancing on the tip of her toes and hooking her fingers around the hilt of her sword stuck in the ground for added balance. Link shivered, having remembered bad experiences in the past with these lost children. They had tortured him with deku nuts and flash bombs scaring him every time he arrived into the Lost Woods. Despite this she whispered to the young one, "Good evening little one. I want you to make sure you give us a detailed map of the Hyrule area and be sure to add all the Proveniences."

"So on this huge journey thing Midna…" he held her shoulder looking down to her with a huge smile. "Where are we going to first?"

"There is something I've been meaning to do for a while. My ancestors proclaimed that there is a way to amplify my powers." She stood fully handing the Skull Kid rubees and turned towards the Temple's direction, seeing the lamps being lit by Mido glowing through the darkness of the forests. Crickets chirruped in the chorus of night frogs following the flittering of small moth wings. "They hid it in the temple and it is guarded by a slumbering beast. If we defeat the beast, we can get the weapon and I will be able to fully express my powers."

"Powers, you have others besides what you have now?"

Her red eyes blinked and she gave a pointy-toothed smirk. Uneasy and slightly off-balanced Link felt his face flush with heat and with two fingers his sword master knocked his frail body to the ground. After he gave a sound of defeat, she crossed her arms and titled her head slightly. "You better stop asking questions herder and start using those huge ears of yours. Said to hear the voices of the gods so why can't you listen with your heart?"

He gulped hard, shivering in fear of his own thought at what she would do with her clenched fist. As the moon rose, they proceeded silently into the temple. Saria mentioned to Minda, "Listen I think I may know what you're talking about. It's been hidden for years." They tip-toed into the great hall as Mido slept soundlessly clutching his staff for protection while resting on a bench. Link was severely blushing as Saria pushed through the dense brush the hid the remainder of the great hall. There sat a large wall, covered to the brim with thick vines and moss. A silence enveloped the area as if its immensity swallowed the sound waves. Minda touched the outer lining with grace and looked back to her, "How come you never told anyone about this?"

Just before Saria gave a long, exasperated sigh Minda sneezed, her nose being rubbed on with a furry tail. She swiftly gripped it and pulled Andria from the hidden area. The small girl smiled innocently trying not to look too guilty to her small prank. With a cross face, she set her young student down and stared at stone or at least what she could perceive of it. Her ears lowered as she saw something staring back at her from its remaining stony vision. "There…" she whispered, pointing to it. True enough a large eye carved into the wall stared them back.

"Why is that significant?"

"This is the symbol of my tribe." She smoothed her hands over it and gave a great pointy smile. "Perfect. I can feel the ancient power flowing through it. It is calling me…" She closed her eyes and all attention pointed towards her. The sounds of only Andria's fairy could be heard as he flittered trying to see what was going on. Suddenly the plant vines grew an unnatural blue color, vaporizing away as small black rectangles covered in complete shadow. The others backed up upon seeing this material but it dispersed as if it was never there. After clearing the vegetation away the door was fully covered in small blue and golden lines that matched the pattern of her tattoos. Some swirled while others just form patterns around dotted eye carvings that stared off into eternity. Link shivered with fear in seeing these, clutching the hilt of his sword. Midna gave a small smirk and twisted around, blinking at him slightly. "Do not fear young warrior. For it is a Guardian and not a monster. It will open the path to the beginning of our journey." With less effort than what it took to remove the plants Midna's eyes glowed a faint blue and in response the door lifted up, hovering in the air with untamed magic. She began to walk so Saria and Link followed praying that she knew her way.

Somewhere in the Dark World, Shadow levitated above the ground the entrails of his destruction no longer following him. The dark world was the corrupted mirror image of Hyrule itself and currently he was finishing the touches on the forests Midna was living in. The leaves grew white with black trunks and animals looked upset as they passed him by all colored dark with red eyes. He imagined himself with her, holding her hand in the cold darkness and kissing her lovingly. It was just a image so he burnt it from his mind looking to the skies colored gray. He gave a long sigh and transported himself instantly to the entryway of Vaati's floating castle. It had been something he stole from Ganondorf in the past, using his own powers to shift through time claiming the victory as his own. Now king of the Dark World, he ruled with a strange and very dark mind. Today the king was rested slightly crooked upon his throne, a small crown made of red thorns placed upon his light violet hair. Swirling warrior paint smudged under his deep blue eyes and his pointed ears flickered as soon as Shadow approached after teleporting at a high speed. Vaati looked slightly young being only a teenage boy around the age of seventeen. He stood up and pated Shadow on the shoulder. "Good work boy. You've let them know only a sliver of the terror for my power. Let us have a toast to this occasion."

Two glasses appeared floating in with wine filled to the top. Vaati grasped the bottom of his and sipped leisurely as Shadow stared at his image in the red liquid. As he sipped, the young king placed his rump back on the throne holding his cheek up with one hand.

"What's wrong Shadow? You are usually so lively for one like us. Is something troubling you?"

There was a long pause as Shadow collected his words, sniffing slightly at his request to talk. "Sir, I just don't understand your logic. You have a whole world to rule here and yet you want to capture yet another? It makes absolutely no sense to me."

The king chuckled, throwing himself in a straightened posture while crossing his hands on his lap. "And that is why you are not King."

"You took that freedom from me." Shadow yelled, slamming the glass towards the floor. Before it even had a chance to make impact, Vaati simply rose his hand up and it floated liquid and all in solid form. His eyes glazed over sparking with a fierce aura. He gave a sharp smile and cocked his head. "That is because you lack power boy. All you do is manipulate shadows and take the guise of a weakling. You want the Twili's hand in marriage only because you want her power for yourself. How pathetic when you need help to compensate your own lack of power." Vaati laughed in his slave's demise, pointing at him, "Now if you don't want to be vaporized I suggest you leave."

With a quick nod and a turn of his body Shadow teleported back to the woods.

A long sloping staircase followed the entrance to the temple's bowels, going down lit only by the fires every few minutes. Saria gripped her leg tight feeling it twitch with pain from descending down steps. A cold wind blew unnaturally from the area they were proceeding through. Link held fast to his weapon for protection against any enemies. So far the path was completely cleared of them an odd moment. Andria happily bounced along without a care in the world the dark situation not affecting her psyche in any way while her green fairy clung tight to her shoulder fur. Down they went deeper underground to where the staircase ended exposing a great round arena-like area complete with seating arrangements carved from stone around the outside. A watery moat spread underneath as soon as they stepped onto its entrance through a tall unsuspended earth-made bridge. Moonlight lit the stadium in an eerie glow, making it easy to perceive a small twinkling object in the very back of the rounded room. Midna's gasp echoed, reverberating against the hollowed area. The smallest of noises would cause the largest of ruckus. Her stomping footsteps sounded like a stampede of horses as she made her way to get a closer look at the object. The three followed silently behind trying not to stir a sound in the peaceful air. Once arriving they all started at a small piece of orange-colored stone that glowed brightly. Midna gave a nod, beginning to touch it but her hand was caught by the end of a staff smacking her right on the knuckles. She winced in pain and all four gasped to see the shadowed figure staring down at them. He stepped from the shadows and into the light so they could see him clearly. He had the posture of a human and a loincloth to follow but all that he turned out to be was a muscular ten foot jackal with desert-style paintings marking his face and lining his body. He wore traditional armor and a headdress with long ears poking out. He looked at them with golden beast eyes and stared the closest at Link.

Link's eyes flashed as if he knew this creature from a history but never once met him. The Anubis' hand picked up Link's left and stared at it intensely. Not seeing what he was trying to look for, he set it down and banged his staff against the ground three times. He looked at Midna, aged and scarred bowing slightly while his thick arm crossed his bare chest.

"Forgive me Twilight Princess. I thought the boy had awakened."

"There is no reason to forgive yourself." She bowed back humbly and addressed him as a friend, "What are your rules, O Great Guardian, to obtaining the power that which is mine?"

"Let me see to it that you are worthy of obtaining such power. All four of you must prove ready for the journey ahead." He started to pose himself into an offensive stance, "Let it be known that you must challenge me or face the consequences. Use your minds as well as skills and find my weak point. After I accept defeat you may continue on."

The three orphans drew their weapons and Andria stood with claws bore, giving a slight snarl. Midna stood near Link giving a smirk, "No foolish mistakes now."

"There won't be any this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Anubis smiled slightly, leaping into the air just seconds after the team composed themselves. With pressure he unleashed a powerful attack in the center of the triangle of orphans, swinging his staff around in a circle. Midna launched her body equally in the same pattern, knocking her blade just slightly on his ears. He snarled, biting at her hand and she let up, flinging back and levitating Link from crouching behind his heavy metal shield. "Instead of hiding boy, use your power. You must help as well."

As Saria parried with the staff, Link used his stealthy sneaking move to approach the beast from behind. After making sure he was fully distracted he raised his sword and spun in a wild circle, knocking the guardian to his feet. The small of his back, Saria smiled knowing where to hit now. With help from Midna she bounced onto his back and fully pressed her foot over the area of his weakness. He squealed in pain and thrust her off using his sheer power. She yelped, after being flung but caught herself on the wall sideways sliding down the vertical plain quickly Andria was next, using her body to fully cover the boss's eyes. Try as he might, every time he reached to get her off, she would scratch painfully at his knuckles until they bled. By this time he had blood pouring down his arms and the three at his back.

He dropped his staff and raised his arms up in defeat, falling to his knees. "I accept defeat by your hands powerful warriors. Beg me, mercy please."

Minda dropped to his view after Andria removed herself fully smirking like a cat to Link and Saria. They nodded to her as Midna raised the chin of her opponent. "Do not be ashamed of yourself. You fought well and taught us lessons beyond our knowledge alone. I would tell you how much I appreciate your help but we've got a mission to serve…hmmm?" She reached her arm out for the artifact and Anubis cracked a large grin, "Ah, just like your great grandmother so headstrong and demanding. But nonetheless, don't overuse your power."

He stood up in the morning light and reached for the shard. Once in her own hands, the power surged through her muscles and made her eyes glow blue once more. The shard levitated and integrated itself into her body. She stood there for a second and turned, pointing to the door. "Next area we stop into is the Kokiri Forest. Andria, go tell of our arrival and that we will stay the night. You guys go ahead, I must talk with Anubis."

The others shifted out of the area hesitantly and once the worried Link was fully starting to exit up the steps she swiveled on her heels looking into his eyes. He set his staff on the ground, digging it into the ground while resting his tired body on it directly. After a long sigh, he smiled at her and cocked his head while his ears twitched. "What is the problem dear princess?"

"How do I awaken Link so his mark recedes letting others know of his reincarnation."

"Ah, to awaken one's soul from slumber your past must interact with his. A shocking event will awaken his spirit letting the mark arrive into his body. What's say a kiss, loving and gentle. Be sure it is just you two, or else the magic won't work."

Midna took this matter seriously yet when she turned away, her heart started to erupt in passion a nervous knot closing her stomach and throat. Her knees started to clack and cheeks inflamed red. She saw images of the two sharing a kiss as Anubis sat down, yawning as he entered back into a death-like slumber. She clasped her chest and looked up the stairs seeing that the sun had rose off in the distance. Her ears lowered, knowing what she must do would be for awakening and not what she felt deep inside.

Vaati hummed peacefully, sitting upside down in his throne while his violet hair rested on the floor spread across. He flexed his feet, knocking a fist against the floor and whistled slightly. "I should probably be working right now. But that's what I've got my minions for." He chuckled to himself, floating upright and resting his bum back on the dark seat. He gave a simple snap of the fingers and two shadowed guards with glowing red eyes followed by three Darknuts came in, all hunger for work. They saluted him and bowed, making sure to keep up the pace. He lowered his hand and rested a cheek on his palm. Smiling he told in a wicked voice, "Go to the Kokiri village and make sure you take over their pitiful bodies. Be sure to not let any escape. Understood?"

They nodded, dissipating into dust once more and Vaati smirked, his red eyes glowing with the passion of ruling the light world. He gave another hum, beginning to whisk his body upside down again with childish antics.

Daylight began to shine among the flowers of the small courtyard just before the Deku tree. Andria was silently sleeping curled in a ball while holding her tail for a teddy bear. Her fairy rested between her ears, wings folded in like blankets. Midna sat with her legs to her chest staring up at the great tree. Recently she had consulted with his wisdom and learned of her history. Her red eyes stared deep into his holed eyes, thinking about all the information she was just given. With a slight scowl she stood up and faced Saria who just had awakened from her nap with sheep fur stuck in her hair. She gave a wide wave with knife in hand and blinked, "Midna are we shipping out now?"

'I'm sorry to say this but this is a journey that only Link and I may take. The great Deku Tree says you need to stay here and help out."

She became angry, pushing her slightly, "This is because of my injuries isn't it? I helped you down there and this is the thanks I get?"

"Ask him yourself and keep your temper!"

Saria turned to and left with her nose stuck high in the air, running towards Mido. Like Midna, she had a very deep feeling for Link yet could never express it. She flipped her green hair about and stormed towards the forest temple. Midna sighed, looking at the Deku tree and the waterfalls behind it. A tear ran down her cheek and just as she was about to throw her blade into the earth a calm grip came on her shoulder. Link was now standing behind her, giving her a concerned look in his blue eyes. He turned her around and they stared at each other.

"Midna…what's wrong?"

"Link…I am sorry. Saria and Mido won't be able to come with us. I have consulted with the great father and he told me not to bring them along. Just you and I. Together."

He gave a smile and put his finger under her chin. "Why do you sound so upset?"

She gripped his tunic and with pleading eyes she lowered her gaze and gulped hard. "I am so sorry about this." She rose up slightly, placing her lips on his. His eyes were wide, but as soon as he realized what was happening and placed his gloved hands around the small of her back. Tears were pouring from her eyes, as the sun shone on them warming the moment more. Saria watched silently from the enclosure of the trees, gasping with wet eyes and a broken heart. When Midna started to feel his tongue enter, she fought back leading him to fall down on the hard ground, the two still attached together. Slowly, very slowly she began to let up, her heart beating so fast that it might explode. The two stayed on the ground, Midna clasping her hand still on his tunic top. She blinked her eyes, the same color as the bridge of her nose. He looked down and saw his left hand glowing an ethereal gold, a triangle forming soon afterwards.

She pushed herself off and the two stood once more in the sunlight, Link examining the new mark. "I feel strange. What did you do?"

She looked at her chest and pulled out the twilight shard hanging around her neck on a thin string. Midna looked into his eyes and shouted, "Argh! I'm tired of acting so mature all the time! I want to act like I'm actually my age at least before we leave! I love you Link and that's why I awakened your powers!"

He blinked slightly appalled by her random shouting and held her thin fingers around his, "Well, thank you. I hope that the power you have given me will help out. Now in the meantime, do what you've always wanted to before we go."

As the afternoon sun started to turn orange in the west, Midna stood on the edge of the cliff right next to the roaring waters of the river pouring off the side. She looked down, making sure there were no spikes and with courage in her soul she leapt off the side and fell with no fear. She tucked her legs in, did a small flip and put herself into a diver's position and dove gracefully into the water. She circled around and surfaced, drying her hair off by shaking it violently. A smile spread wide across her face and she punched her fist into the air.

Mido was busy comforting Saria, patting her back as she cried a puddle in his chest. He glared towards the horizon and motioned towards the north. "We should go on our own journey."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here. Come on..I'll take good care of you."

As the evening hour struck, Link and Midna began their journey stepping from the boundaries of the temple area and into the forest of the Kokiri. Midna carried a map drawn by the Skull Kids. The remaining Kids all watched as she left, not knowing when she would return. She turned around slightly and smiled, waving to them. A sad song developed from one flute and followed the two leaving quickly. The forest was dark, their path lit only by Link's lantern. They turned past Deku shrubs that tried to offer them food, but they declined every one trying just to move forward. When they arrived, it was becoming morning once more the light shining into the village.

But something was wrong, all the huts created out of brick and straw roofs small enough for a child were all abandoned. A chilled wind howled through the area, the lake next to the village barely rippling. Link yelped slightly, quickly removing his hat while he felt blood run down the back of his neck. Confused, she looked inside the large pointed hat and glared. It was none other than Andria, afraid and shaking her claws fully exposed with blood coating them. Her eyes were wide as she hid within the hat, and suddenly she disappeared blending like a chameleon into the interior of the hat. Midna reached in and felt around, picking up the invisible student of hers and set it down by her feet. "Andria what is going on?"

"Evil aura is flowing from all directions into our village!" she appeared and pointed into the houses, "They have tried to take my people but sensing their evil they blended into the background. That is why I am so good at hide and seek!" She gave a cat-like grin, her tail swishing nearly knocking the fairy to the ground with wind. Midna looked to Link then back at Andria. "What do we need to do?"

'Remove the evil ones from the houses and the patches of flowers where new Kokiri will emerge in the spring. They cannot be tainted by this shadowy aura!"

Link and Midna split off, going into two separate houses with weapons drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

He walked into the first house, dainty on his leather boots created from sheepskin. His ears twitched and he dodged a huge malice coming towards his skull, giving a kick in response. The force fully knocked the helmet off the Darknut, its beast-like face snarling and roaring at him while trying to use martial arts to retrieve its helmet back. But with a slash, he ripped its throat open leaving its bloody corpse on the ground. He kneeled down to the ground and looked around, "Alright, you can come out now. It's safe."

A small monkey-appearing boy came from the thin air, his fur a golden brown color. He wore a sleeveless tattered jacket, having a crown of leaves upon his head. He blinked while his tail curled slightly, smiling widely at the dead enemy on the ground. "Thank the gods you came." He said in a tiny voice. "I am the leader of the village Baron. Welcome. We are sorry for not defending ourselves but a powerful aura surrounds these creatures of shadow that is unlike anything else we have ever dealt with." He had a small fairy crawling from the thick leaves colored a dominant blazing red.

"Why did they come to the village in the first place?"

"Probably to steal the Emerald that is hidden away from the eyes of the blind." He crossed his fuzzy arms, glaring his blue eyes towards the other houses. "Please go make sure my people are okay. If you do so, we will reward you fully."

Shadow Link watched from a distance inside a well hidden tree, a sad glow in his piercing red eyes as he slumped over watching his love walk tenderly into the bud gardens. Even in the dark, the gardens radiated with lantern light, the huge unopened rose buds reaching for the skies thousands of times bigger than the regular flowers. She touched one, feeling movement within and smiled with motherly intent. These were the next generation of Kokiri children, born from the petals of the enormous flowers with small fairies to join with them in the smaller buds that grew underneath. Despite the calm, she had her blackened sword drawn at all times, feeling someone watch her as the hairs on her neck began to rise. Her breathing started to become shallow, concentrating on the silence and scent of the earth around her. Dark Link rose his arms in the silence and with a demising yet loving smirk, flushed them down. Upon his fingers reaching the bark, medium sized creatures began to pop up. They looked much like humans, having dark red to light purple skin with disheveled black hair and baggy pants. From their skulls sprouted curvy horns covered white with ivory. In each of their hands was a long pointed detailed trident, each head cocking while blinking glowing yellow eyes. "Neh, neh, neh." One began to repeat in a slightly high pitched voice, beginning to lightly poke Midna's flesh in the arm.

She sighed, crossing eyebrows, "Seriously. This is the best you have?" But just as she spoke, more arrived and soon thousands surrounded her, eyes all blazing as hot as the fire all repeating the same sound over and over waving pitchforks in the air. She was slightly amazed, slightly annoyed but never let this get to her raw emotion. They thought she was frozen by her stance, but with a swift slashing movement she cut through a row of ten on her left. She dodged their feeble attacks, rolling and ducking as she reached the middle, hacking through them like butter. She used her foot to trip the remaining on her right, swirling in the pattern of a hurricane. The rest dropped their weapons and ran away screaming aloud from her deadly force. She smirked, crossing her arms and whispering, "Well the gardens are safe."

Link stepped into one of the houses immediately hearing the sounds of a harp echoing through its small hallways. He looked at the floor confused, not sensing any of the children in this area but a slender figure came from the wall it seemed. She was wearing a traditional Shekiah outfit, the tearing eye in the center of her slightly bulging chest mimicking her bright red ones. Link felt shivers run down his spine as she continued to strike her golden harp, whisking her long braided hair colored completely blonde. Her mouth was slightly covered by a raised collar, eyes closed with thick lashes sparkling with dew.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was as calm and melodic as her strumming harp, "I am one whose name has been lost to the dawn of time, now only the gods know my name. I am a gypsy wanderer going from place to place much like you are currently."

"How did you know that I was traveling?"

The woman gave a chuckle in response. "With those type of clothing it is obvious."

He found himself watching her fingers trim the instrument and listened with ears perked curiously, "You young Link must travel these lands and find the instruments that will open the portal to the Dark Realm where Vaati hides himself within. I trust you know what these look like because you have one of them as well."

His blood ran cold and he felt his pockets, deep within them he found the blue ocarina. He looked up at her somewhat fearful, "How did you know that?"

"There a lot of things you don't know even about yourself. Like that mark on your left hand in which you wield a blade." Her red eyes glanced at it, a smile ensuing underneath her cloth. "Follow her the princess of twilight and you shall find these things. Seek me if you wish to more of how you can help save this world from being consumed. My path lies on the desert trail. Come find me if you will." And with that, the girl vanished in a sandblasted flash.

Midna continued along, holding Andria by the claws as she scuffled around the area. "There's someone here I can tell."

She uncovered a small Kokiri in the shape of a chipmunk, a female. She patted a bit at her own fur, tail swishing in the breeze as she look disgusted at Andria. "Oh it's the nudist." When the new female stood up she was in a long dress made from leaves. Midna sense anger and hatred between these two in the past watching as a female red fairy landed on the new girl's furry shoulder. She gave a humph towards Andria and Midna questioned, "What is so wrong about not wearing clothing when you already have fur to cover you up?"

The girl hissed, "It's indecent for our people at least the females to not wear anything. Animal." She shrugged, tail swishing about and walked off without a word of thanks for either of them. As she faded away, Midna looked down at her young pupil, carrying her tail with tears in her eyes. "I am beautiful." She whispered to her green fairy, "I can show that without wearing cheap clothing."

Midna smiled at the inner strength of the leopard-like girl and patted her head. "Come on, let's keep going."

Suddenly her ears perked up and she stood in front of Andria, shielding an oncoming shadow ball from hitting her. As her teeth gnashed, she saw tendrils sprouting from the shadowy darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Midna swung the first blow violently at Shadow, teeth completely gnashed together with fury in all her swings. He deflected all of them, sparks flying out from the sheer friction. "Yes Midna." He said in a tantalizing voice glaring at her with his reddened eyes, "Keep becoming furious at me. Let that anger flow and push into your blade. Come to me and be mine!"

He nearly grabbed her by the throat but she twisted in a spin, cutting off the limb. It grew back from the darkness and she screamed at him, "NEVER! I do not love you!"

Link heard the noises, holding his head from the information just given to him. His ears twitched, blood running cold at the familiar sound of her voice, the blades clashing. "Midna!" He shouted brining out his own sword leaping outside through a window. A few feet away the two spared in the pitch black area, sometimes the sparks illuminating their intense battle.

Andria shivered underneath the protection of the giant flowers, shielding her fairy in her pawed grip. Her ears folded against her skull, flinching each time her teacher nearly got stabbed by the evil side of Link.

Link screamed aloud, furious at his shadow for attacking the woman he loved. He ran at a breakneck speed to him, but found his feet levitating above the ground. His eyes were wide with fear and so were Shadow's. The two stared at one another, Midna's hair floating above the ground as well.

Andria struggled to hold onto a thick plant stalk, watching afraid as dense purple clouds began to swirl in the skies.

"Master…" Shadow Link managed to cough out of his clasped throat. The cloud jumbled around his neck, forming into a slendered hand. The clouds shaped to that of a man, dropping down revealing the dark prince standing with pale violet hair whisking in the breeze. He lifted his subject into the air, throwing him against the hard ground. With a flick of the wrist he did the same to Link, knocking him out severely. He twisted his whole body around smiling to a great length at Midna, coming closer and closer while floating. She attempted to throw bolts of energy at him but he was too powerful, using only his palm to throw them off the path. She sat in fear watching as he lowered down to make their eyes meet.

"Hello there my dear." He whispered harshly in her ear, holding her chin with his sickly pale palm. She forced it away from him, his smile fading. "I can see why Shadow loves you so much. You have such a fierce soul and anger that's been bred inside your very bones."

"What do you want, you hell-bound monster?"

"I've come to warn you my princess."

"Warn me of what, foul creature of darkness."

She gasped a bit as he clutched harder onto her wrists, holding her in a position she couldn't escape from. A large nearly sharp-toothed smile appeared on his face, parting her orange hair, "Do not act like you do not belong with us. But I swear, if you chase me I will come after you. Do not seek the instruments. Do not harm my minion. Do not try and stop me from taking over this pathetic place. Because you can not stop me. I am far too powerful."

"He could." She glanced at Link.

Vaati almost blast into a rage of laughter but merely chuckled at this in a great length, "HIM? HA! That pup is no more useful than a pile of leaves. He will not fit the hero stature that he has been reincarnated through even to the tiniest extent. What could he possibly posses to give him any power whatsoever?"

"He has the Triforce!" She cried out, standing up, "Something that even we as Twili fear. Something I know that you, Prince of the Dark Realm, fear."

"You liar." He mocked, pointing at her as his red eyes sparkled in the hazed moonlight, "Seek out the instruments, and you will face your doom. I leave you with this warning now Midna. Go back home and leave that whelp where he came from." And with a hearty, evil chuckle he vanished with Shadow into the haze of the midnight hour, leaving not a trace but the echoing calls of his laughter.

A shiver didn't find its way up her spine, but instead she turned and saw that Link was getting up, even after being knocked out for a short time. He held his stomach, mouth pouring blood but despite all the injuries, he gave a smile.

"I'm not that weak. I put a scar on the imposter's face. He won't be able to let himself live down that factor."

She helped up, slightly blushing as he grabbed her hips with a slight pressure. He wiped his mouth with the back of his leather gloves and looked into the skies. She followed suit, staring at the majestic hawk circling around, calling as the morning rays began to sparkle across the Kokiri Forest.

"It is a new dawn." She said, serenely in the singing of the birds, "We must depart from here. From here we shall ascend to the tip of Death Mountain in order to find what we seek next."

Link understood, not saying a word as he limped slightly. She grabbed a hold of him, the two blushing and beginning to exit.

Andria stared at the members of her village, gathering around the previous battlefield. Her shoulders were dropped, staring with blazing fires at her clothed counterparts.

The leader stepped out and nodded his head, "Go with them. For you have the Fiddle. You are to help protect them and this place where we stand. In the name of the Kokiri and all that is good. We give you the blessings of the Goddesses."

They all bowed to her, as her two guardians began to leave for the great Hyrule Field. She smiled with her fairy at hand, waving her paw with tears forming in her cat-like eyes. With a swish of the tail, she turned around and stared at her instrument. It was carved to perfection from Deku wood, the symbol of her people engraved on the handle. She stuck a chord, it making a perfect twanging sound in the dawn light. A smile crept upon her face, bringing out her bow and playing a sweet tune in the forest opening. Midna and Link found empowerment in this, keeping their path straight with the guidance of the music. Within a few hours of daylight, they arrived to the vast Hyrule Field. It was spread farther than the eye could see, separating into different sections. To the North they could spot the large towers of the castle surrounded with flags of the nations. Further ahead was the sloped chilly north mountains and cliffs. Lake Hylia was to the southwest, a place where the Zoras found refuge. Gerudo desert was to the very West of where they stood, a place of heat and desolation besides the gypsy-like woman warriors who had their homes there. Though they were headed towards Death Mountain, they could see camping Sheikah in the distance. The ninja-like race were vagabonds that traveled from place to place never knowing of a true home. It was rumored they were the eyes and ears of the Royal Family but they appeared too shabby for the Royals to even speak with them. Link stared at a suspicious one from afar, almost looking to be the same strange woman as before

They arrived at the basin to Death Mountain, in between the valleys. The grass had become dead and dried in the hot volcanic air, the ladder broken on a wall of meshed wire. A member of the Goron race, surprisingly a female with a thick sheepskin cloth wrapped around her torso and bosom stood at the end of the broken wooden ladder, a staff pared in hand. She had an almost muddy skin type, hair spiked back in a light brown color. Her eyes were red with traditional paint upon her face. She smiled upon seeing the new faces of their honored guests. She instantly recognized Midna and bowed with staff still in both hands. "Welcome princess. It is a great honor to see you."

"It's a pleasure Gaia. Please, could you assist us to the Elder's Sanctuary?"

"The Elder's Sanctuary? That is a rough and dangerous journey. Are you sure you want to go that far?" Her look was concerning but Midna stood unfazed.

"yes, this boy possesses the Triforce of Courage. He seeks a way to defeat the tyrant Vaati in the Dark Realm."

'That is a perilous quest!" She chuckled, holding out a hand, "I am Gaia. Though I am not joining you, my brother might. He is the Prince of Gorons but he's always up for an adventure."

Link asked after his smile faded, "Why can't you come?"

"My duty is to our people. He's always lazing about."

The two chuckled slightly and she began to push open a pathway blocked by a boulder. "Come on, it's not that far ahead."


	7. Chapter 7

Gaia climbed the rocky mountain sides like a professional as expected of a Goron like herself. But Midna and Link were walking slowly behind on the twisting path a few feet below where she stood. She giggled a bit and hung upside down, "Come on you two, this isn't that hard."

"Tell that to ones who have lived on prairie grounds all their lives!" Link shouted back, looking quite red in the face, "Our feet are not accustomed to such terrain."

She shrugged and pointed at him in response, "You just like to complain too much boy."

Andria smiled as she pawed at crickets on the ground, climbing up as fast as the rock-skinned girl.

As he fumed with anger Minda held his shoulder with a sly grin, "You know, she does hit the hammer on the nail there!"

"Don't antagonize me women!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at both of them. "All my life I've been bossed around by chicks like you!"

Midna smirked, giggling as she talked with Gaia while the two rested on the highest ledge. Link sighed heavily, climbing as fast as he could. He slipped and nearly fell off before the two women grabbed his wrists and graciously pulled him up.

"Would you quit complaining? Come on!" They forced him into a tunnel hearing the crackling of the fires lighting the cavern beyond. Midna's ears twitched as she stared with a tooth sticking out at the intricate designs on the wall. Hylian writing was engraved into the sides near the pictures lining the inside walls. Gaia smiled as she began to explain, "These engravings tell the story of our people."

Link ran his fingers along a picture of the male Gorons being thrown into a deep lake by shadowy creatures, blood spurting from their round mouths. His ears lowered in sympathy at the women drawings mourning their loss. The sound of drums echoed into the center, tribal stomping and rumbling coming after its beats. Gaia threw her arms in the air as they arrived, a large city carved from the walls of the cave and a huge fire in the center of a dancing crowd. "Welcome to the Goron City!"

Vaati was furious to a point where his entire face had grown red. He smashed his wine glass, the liquid finely shaping into a cube midair as his hair flew from the pressure of his anger. He reshaped the glass and gently placed the wine back. Shadow Link attempted to escape as he was turned towards the throne but the master caught him and outstretched his hand. He gripped the back of his black tunic tightly and found a heavy punch upon his cheek. Shadow rolled on the floor, feeling the bruise mark his darkened skin. His red eyes flashed with rage, trying to contain himself from launching at Vaati. But this wizard, this wind mage had gathered power from the Dark Realm around them even at his young age. He floated back down into his chair and hel his temples on either hand. "Dark Link, you of shadows of the hero of time…why has it come to this where I must monitor your every move?"

"I had it under control!" He yelled back, feeling blood run down the wound, "I had the Twilight Princess within my grasp until you thought I couldn't handle it!"

"You couldn't have boy!" Vaati screamed, eyes starting to glow red themselves, "That girl has awakened the Twili powers within her. She has the powers that even exceed mine. As long as she has that shard within her body, she is powerful and dangerous if tempered with."

"So how do you plan on proceeding? Are you going to resurrect Ganon like I suggested?"

"I do not need that swine to help me!" He slammed his fist against the thorn-laden throne and felt the blood trickle down his palm. "Everything has some sort of weak point. She must! I mea just look at her grandmother and…" Suddenly his eyes widened and ears dropped. But an evil smirk replaced it and he rubbed his hands together, "That's it! That is our solution. Shadow!"

The dark minion stood at attention, looking at his throne evilly and enviously, "Yes my lord?"

"We need to see her weakness through her friends. If we make a ransom for her to surrender, we shall win and the boy won't be able to complete his destiny. So go to the woods where she began, shift into the form of the boy and befriend the orphans. And when the time is right find out her true weakness and strike!" He rushed his hand, making the wind blow open the double doors of his palace where beasts and monsters stood awaiting the forgotten prince, "Now go. And if you succeed I shall give you back the throne."

Shadow looked at him in the eyes, turning violet again and huffed. "I know you killed my grandfather Vaati just so you could win the throne. That should be where I am sitting."

"Well get the princess and you shall have it!" A burst of wind threw the minion out the door leaving Vaati in solitude. He slumped in the chair looking towards the windows where all he saw was gray and dark black clouds hovering overhead. Thoughts ran through his head and he smirked, "You may be right but you don't deserve this rite. You lack power Shadow. Your heart has turned from its darkened ways just because you are betrothed to this Twilight Princess. If I was him, I would have crushed that woman into pieces by now."

Hic chuckling reigned throughout the palace and echoed into the diminishing darkness beyond while his white teeth glimmered sharp.

As they began to go down towards the party, Midna stopped and looked behind at Link. He paused, looking down at his boots and shrugged, "What?"

She rolled her red eyes and took him by the inside of his elbow, "Pardon me for a second Gaia."

The Goron princess shook her hands and gave an approving gesture, "Go on. I'll wait.

Midna bowed with him and stuck away inside a smaller cavern barely lit

Andria elbowed Gaia slightly and her ears twitched, "I know that they really like each other."

This made the older girl blush and turn away from the two running hand-in-hand.

Link blushed intensely as she hovered over him in the condensed area, "Midna what are we…?"

Before he had a chance, she closed his lips with one finger glaring with a flash in her eyes. He gulped knowing the same strict face.

She stepped back a few feet, giving him some air and drew her sword, "Before we really continue I need to teach you a technique that has been in your family for generations. The one that I have harnessed. The Spin."

"You mean the one where you use the blade in a circle and beat enemies around you?" He had seen her perform this move many times in the past but never did he think this was something his own family had been doing. "Are you sure I am not too clumsy?"

"I trust in you." Her warm smile replaced the cold look she was fiving previously and she started to make her stance. Her ears lowered as she straightened the blade, "Alright here is what you must do."

She focused completely on it and let out a long sigh. Her eyes sprang open as she twisted her whole body around in a wide circle about three times before stopping with a confident look upon her face.


End file.
